


I'll be holding on to you

by Vendel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gotta love dialogue, Not angst but a bit sad, Overly talkative Oliver, a bit of smut, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendel/pseuds/Vendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – Felicity is a teacher and Oliver has a 5-year old son named Jamie, who is a part of her new class.<br/>It’s Oliver and Felicity so of course something is bound to happen</p><p>"There was most definitely something about Felicity Smoak. She had an energy about her that made her so much more attractive.</p><p>Oliver always talked to her when he dropped of and picked up Jamie, but it was never much. Jamie loved her. He absolutely adored her, and Oliver couldn’t really blame the kid. She was adorable. She had a tendency to ramble. Rather inappropriately at that, but it was cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's the tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for dialogues. I always skip to them when reading. A horrible habit. And my writing pretty much consist of it too.  
> Oh, and Oliver talks a lot. Don't know how it happened, but he took over Felicity's job

“You’re going to do great, Jam-Jam. I’ll be here the entire time. Although I’m sure you will have so much fun that you won’t even notice me.”

 

Oliver had just walked into Jamie’s new classroom, and his son was feeling a bit nervous. It was understandable. Jamie was never far away from Oliver. And if he was, he was with either Thea or Oliver’s mother.

 

A petite blonde woman saw them walk in, and she walked towards them. She was beautiful, Oliver thought, but not in the typical way.

 

“Hello. Who do we have here?”

 

Jamie hugged Oliver’s leg and stayed quiet while he examined the new woman.

 

“This, is Jamie Queen” Oliver said. “And I’m Oliver”

 

“Well, hello Oliver,” She smiled at him before she got down on her knees. “Hi, Jamie. Are you exited about school?”

 

Jamie nodded and let go of Oliver.

 

“Can I go play with the other kids now?” Jamie asked

 

“Of course you can”

 

“Will you stay?”

 

“Jamie, I’m not going anywhere. I will be here the entire time” Oliver said and kissed Jamie on the cheek. Jamie ran off to play with the others.

 

“Oh, I forgot. I’m Felicity. Smoak.” Felicity shook his hand. She smiled at him – she had a beautiful smile

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Felicity. And I’m sure Jamie feels the same. He is just a bit shy.”

 

“That is understandable. I’m a little bit scared myself right now. Parents can be very frightening” She said and smiled. Oliver chuckled with her. “I have to go talk to all of the parents now, so please take a seat” She smiled again and walked away.

 

There was definitely something about her.

 

* * *

 

There was most definitely something about Felicity Smoak. She had an energy about her that made her so much more attractive.

 

Oliver always talked to her when he dropped of and picked up Jamie, but it was never much. Jamie loved her. He absolutely adored her, and Oliver couldn’t really blame the kid. She was adorable. She had a tendency to ramble. Rather inappropriately at that, but it was cute.

 

Oliver had to go away on business. For a week. He had never been away from Jamie for that long.

 

Thea had Jamie that week. She picked him up after school on Monday.

She was looking around the room when a blonde came up to her

 

“Can I help you find someone?” Felicity  asked

 

“I was just looking for… “ Thea’s voice drifted out as Jamie came running over yelling ‘aunt Speedy’ “Jam-Jam!” Thea caught the boy and lifted him up. When Jamie was done kissing Thea’s cheek and hugging her he turned to Felicity.

 

“Miss Felicity this is my aunt Speedy.” He said proudly.

 

“Thea Queen” Thea said and shook Felicity’s hand “He gets too many good ideas from his father.” Thea shook her head fondly. “I am convinced Ollie told you to call me that. Jamie, why don’t you go get your things?” Jamie ran off.

 

“I don’t think Oliver told him to actually. It’s clear that Jamie adores his father, so I think he is just copying him.”

“Yeah. You’re probably right. My brother adores that boy. The sun revolves around him. I know the feeling, because it used to revolve around me. “ Thea said, and Felicity laughed with her. “But Jamie is definitely worth adoring. And so is Ollie.”

 

Before Felicity could answer, Jamie came running with his things.

 

“See you tomorrow, miss Felicity”

 

“Bye Jamie”

 

* * *

 

When Oliver picked Jamie up that Friday afternoon, a running Jamie met him. Oliver crouched down and then he was falling on his ass with his arms full of a happy little boy. When Jamie ran to get his things, Oliver chose to lie down for a second.

 

“Do you need a hand?” Felicity sounded amused

 

Oliver got up – way to gracefully if you asked Felicity – and smiled at her

 

“Nah. I just think I’m getting to old to be knocked on my ass” He chuckled slightly

 

“I don’t think you’ll ever be to old to be knocked down by a boy who loves you that much”

 

Oliver looked at Jamie as he made his way back to his father. “You’re right about that” He turned and smiled at Felicity. “His mother died when he was very young, so this is the longest I have ever been away from him.” Felicity nodded understandingly. “Have a good weekend, Felicity”

 

* * *

 

 

The following Friday Thea was watching Jamie again. He loved his aunt and had asked to spend the night there. Oliver couldn’t tell him no. But they had a family trip to the woods this weekend, and Thea and Jamie hadn’t brought his boots from school. So Thea had called Oliver, and he made it to the school just as Felicity was about to close up.

 

“Oliver. Hi. Jamie isn’t here.” She looked a little freaked out and a little confused at the same time.

 

“I know. But my sister forgot his boots and he needs them this weekend.”

 

“Oh. Of course. You can go get them.”

 

Oliver quickly got the boots and returned to Felicity’s side

 

“Are you okay? You look a bit exhausted.” Oliver said

 

“It’s Friday afternoon, of course I’m exhausted” She said with a smile

 

“Exactly, it’s Friday. You’re young. You should be out with your friends. Not going home, turning on Netflix and then falling asleep on the couch. Believe me, I speak from experience, I’m still to young to do that and you’re younger than I am.”

 

“Can you see into my soul or something? That was exactly what I was going to do” Felicity said a bit sheepishly.

 

Oliver smiled the charming Queen-smile. “Come on. I’m taking you to diner. You shouldn’t spend your Friday night on the couch sleeping.”

 

“No, no. That’s really not necessary.” Oliver looked at her sternly. Telling her with his eyes that this was not a discussion. “Fine. Let me just close up.”

 

When she had done that, Oliver presented his arm and she took it.

 

When they reached the parking lot, Oliver asked her if she would like to bring her car, but it was at service so they just took Oliver’s car to the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

They ate and chatted away. They had a good time in each other’s company. When the food was gone a comfortable silence fell. Felicity was the one to break it.

”I don’t want to overstep, but what happened to Jamie’s mother? You mentioned once that she died. Jamie never mentions her.” Oliver looked down. This was heavy. He wanted to tell her, but he didn’t want her to feel bad. “I’m sorry. That is none of my business. I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“No. It’s fine. It’s just a heavy subject. You sure you want to know?”

 

“If you’re willing to tell me, then I’ll gladly listen.” She smiled encouragingly

 

“A couple of weeks after we broke up, she came to me and told me she was pregnant. It hadn’t been a long relationship. Barely even a serious one. We were only together for 2 months. But we had parted on good terms, so it wasn’t that hard to be around each other.” Oliver took a deep breath. He knew this wouldn’t be easy to say out loud. He had never actually told the story before.

 

“We quickly decided against restarting the relationship. Nothing good would come of it. Being together because of a child will never end well. But we decided to move in together, at least during the pregnancy and the first couple of years. That way we could help each other out more once the baby was born, and I could be there for her during the pregnancy.”

 

Felicity followed his story intently.

 

“We acted like a real couple with a baby on the way. I went to the doctor with her. I ran to the store in the middle of the night to get the food she craved that day. We did everything a couple would except being an actual couple. We did become really good friends though. She quickly became one of my best friends. I loved her. And we both loved the baby from the second we knew and even more from the second we saw the first ultrasound.”

 

Oliver was already getting emotional and he wasn’t even at the hard part yet. Felicity was still looking at him curiously.

 

“When she was 4 and a half months in, we found out she was sick. She passed out one day, so I brought her to the hospital. She had a brain tumor. A relatively small one. And one that was easily operable. The only problem was, that the procedure could harm the baby. Almost a 100% certain. He could die. The doctors gave us a couple of hours to consider it. If she chose the operation she would have to have an abortion. The second the doctors left, she turned to me, and she said ‘no’. She wouldn’t lose the baby.”

 

Oliver felt so bad about the next part. He felt so ashamed.

 

“It was hard for me. I loved her, I really did, but as a friend. Had we been together, married, I would never have allowed her to go through with what she wanted. We could always have another baby once she was healthy. It would never be the same, but it would be better than the alternative.

But we weren’t married and I found it hard to convince her to fight to survive, because I really wanted that baby. When she had told me, I hadn’t freaked out. I thought I would. I would never have thought that I was ready for that. But when it was a reality I realized how much I wanted it. I wanted that baby. And the thought of losing it was killing me. So convincing her was hard. I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

 

Felicity had reached over the table and held his hand. He squeezed, showing he appreciated the gesture.

 

“Of course it was her decision. And when the doctors came back she asked if there was a chance for her to finish the pregnancy. They said that without treatment she had a little over a year, so she should be able to go to term. So she looked at me and decided to do that. She was going to have the baby. I felt so relieved and so scared at the same time.

The doctors asked her if she was sure a couple of times, but she had made up her mind. She loved him so much. It was far from the perfect circumstances, but she loved him with all her heart. So did I. So she went through with the pregnancy. It went smoothly. She had a C-section. I had never been so happy as the first time I saw Jamie. When she woke up and saw him she cried for so long with him in her arms. She knew right then that she had made the right decision.”

 

Felicity was still holding on to his hand and she looked so lost in the story. Oliver didn’t know how this came to easy to him. He had never told the entire story before, but somehow it just flowed out.

 

“A week later they scanned her again. The tumor had grown. A lot. And it wasn’t as even anymore. It was almost inoperable. And it would come with a lot of risks. 20% change of survival. She didn’t like those odds. She would rather spend as much time with Jamie as she could. So she did that. She quit her job. Spend all of her time with Jamie. I was there as much as I could. Made sure to take as many pictures of them as possible so Jamie would have something of her. When Jamie turned 10 months it really went downhill. She started being very tired. And it came very suddenly. She forgot things. My name. The day. The one thing she never forgot was Jamie. When he reached 11 months it was so bad, that she had to stay at the hospital. They gave her painkillers, but it was just a matter of time at that point.

She died peacefully. She went to sleep one night and never woke up again.”

 

Oliver was seeing through tears now. Felicity was crying.

 

“I lost one of my best friends. Someone I loved very much. But what hurt the most was knowing that Jamie had lost his mother. He was so young. He turned 1 while she was in the hospital. He doesn’t remember her. But he knows her anyway. I make sure to talk about her. Have pictures of her.

She made videos for him. Some for special occasions. Some just to give him a chance to get to know her. I didn’t know. I found them after she had died. I cried my eyes out watching them. She was so brave.”

 

Oliver reached over and wiped his thumb across her cheek to catch a tear.

 

“I’m so sorry, Oliver. That must have been horrible. She would have been an amazing mother. Do you have a picture of her?” Felicity’s voiced was shaky. Her tears evident in it. Oliver handed her the picture he had in his wallet. It was from when Jamie was 6 months old. She still looked healthy.

 

“She was beautiful. I always thought Jamie looked exactly like you, but I can see her in him. Not so much in this picture, but now. He looks like her.”

 

“He does. And he acts like her too in many ways.”

 

“What was her name?”

 

“Amelia.” Oliver answered with a smile. For some reason saying her name always made him smile.

 

“Amelia. I always loved that name. It’s so beautiful.” Felicity was still looking at the photo as she spoke. “And Oliver? There was nothing wrong with what you felt about her and the baby. Wanting the baby to live even though she might not. I think I would have had the same though in that situation.” She smiled shyly at him. He looked at her quizzically. “You looked so ashamed when you spoke about it. But don’t feel that way. We are supposed to do everything we can to protect our children.”

 

He reached over and took her hand. Squeezing it like he had before. “Thank you, Felicity. I think that is the first time someone has made me feel better about that feeling.”

 

They sat in silence for a while until Felicity looked at her watch. “My bus will be here in 8 minutes, I should probably get going. Thank you, Oliver. It was really nice to go out and not fall asleep on my couch.” She said with a slight chuckle   

 

“Felicity, you are not going to take the bus home. I’ll drive you.”

 

“Are you sure?” She looked uncertain

 

“Of course. Come on.” He left some money to cover the bill and they walked to his car.

When they reached her townhouse he walked her to the door.

 

“Thank you, Felicity. For listening and for making me feel better.” He leaned in. He looked like he was going to kiss her, but kissed her cheek. “Good night”

 

He turned away and took 2 steps before she called out his name and grabbed his arm pulling him back. Their lips met and he let out a surprised gasp. He quickly recovered and brought his right hand to her hair, that hang loose, and his left cupped her jaw. Her hands moved up his arms to his shoulders and then around his neck - pulling him closer. He angled her head and deepened the kiss. She let out a small moan and he used that chance to slip his tongue in between her lips.

 

When they both needed air they pulled away, and when she had caught her breath she started apologizing

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know wha…”

 

He cut her off by pulling her lips back up to his for a quick kiss.

 

“Don’t apologize.” He smiled. He kissed her again. A little longer and a little deeper this time. “Good night, Felicity” He said and walked away again. This time she let him. She felt giddy as she went inside.       


	2. Surrender or a revel

The following Monday Oliver dropped of Jamie at school. Felicity came towards them and she smiled at Oliver before she focused her attention on Jamie.

 

“Good morning Jamie. Did you have a good weekend? I heard you went to the woods with your family.”

 

“We did. It was soooo muddy. It was good that Daddy got my boots, because there was so much mud and I wanted to play in it.” Jamie sounded so excided about the mud. The way only young boys can.

 

“It was very good that your Daddy came here to get your boots.” Felicity looked at Jamie while saying this, but she cast a sidelong glance at Oliver with a gleeful smile on her lips.

 

“I’m gonna go play, Daddy. Bye” Jamie said and started to run of.

 

“Hey, I don’t get a kiss?” Oliver said and pouted. He could see Felicity smiling out of the corner of his eye. Jamie came back and kissed Oliver’s cheek before he ran away.

 

“Do you think it would be possible for you to stay for a few minutes, Mr. Queen? I would like to discuss something with you in my office.”

 

Oliver followed Felicity to her office. The second the door was closed and locked they moved. It was hard to say who moved first. Their lips met and Felicity clutched Oliver’s shoulders while his hands went to the small of her back, pulling her to him. Oliver pushed her against the door as the kiss deepened and Felicity’s hands moved to his hair, drawing a moan from Oliver.

 

The need to breathe showed itself, and Oliver’s lips moved down her jaw. The feeling of his light stubble on her skin made the sensation that much better and she couldn’t hold back a moan. She pulled his head back up to her lips and kissed him again. Then she pulled away.

 

“Don’t you have some work to get to?”

 

“My boss is not that strict about when I show up.” Felicity was relatively new in Starling so she didn’t know _Oliver Queen, the playboy billionaire_ , and he liked that. So for now, he didn’t mention what he did for a living. That he was the CEO of Queen Consolidated. He wasn’t lying. He just didn’t tell her. “But you, Miss Smoak, have some kids to go teach.”

 

He quickly pecked her lips and she reached up to run her thumb along his bottom lip to remove the lipstick she had left there. She pulled his phone out of his pocket and put in her number.

 

“Call me?” She sounded a bit nervous. It was cute, although she hadn’t been nervous 2 minutes before.

 

“Definitely”

* * *

 

Oliver did call her, and they decided to go out again the Friday of that week. On a real date this time. Luckily Thea loved her nephew immensely and she agreed to look after him again. Although he couldn’t stay the night, so Oliver couldn’t be out too late. But he wasn’t planning on doing that either. First of all, he didn’t make it at habit to sleep with someone on the first real date, or the second if you counted the other Friday. And secondly, he didn’t want to start something real with Felicity before he had talked to Jamie. He knew his 5-year-old son shouldn’t control his love life, but he didn’t want to be with someone Jamie didn’t approve of, (Not that he thought he wouldn’t like Felicity. Jamie loved her) it would affect him too. And he wouldn’t go there with Felicity unless he was sure.

 

The dinner was great. The food was amazing and they had a lovely time. Once again Oliver drove Felicity home, and once again he followed her to the door. He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but she had other plans.

 

“Do you want to come inside?”

 

“Yeah. But I cant stay too long. I have to pick up Jamie at my sister’s.”

 

It didn’t take long before it was a full on make-out session on the couch. Oliver felt like a teenager. He hadn’t done that in years. She ended up on her back with him hovering over her. She bend her one leg and Oliver’s hand soon found her knee and his hand slowly travelled up her thigh to her hip and then around to her ass. He had wanted to do that for so long.

 

Felicity gasped and let her lips leave Oliver’s. He kissed her down her jaw and neck and found a spot behind her ear that he paid good attention to. This, and the hand he still had on her ass, had her hips moving and they collided with his and they both groaned. Oliver pulled away.

 

“I should probably go.” Felicity looked a little sad and hurt, so he kissed her and hurried on. “It’s not that I don’t want to stay, because believe me, I do. But as I said, I have to pick up Jamie.” Felicity must have seen the sincerity in his eyes, because she stopped looking hurt, but now only understanding.

 

“I also have to speak to Jamie about this first. I know he has no say in who I date, but…”

 

“He’s your son, and it’s his life too. I get it Oliver. You don’t have to explain this to me.” She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

 

“Thank you. I’ll talk to him tomorrow and then I’ll call you” Felicity nodded and they kissed one last time before Oliver left to go pick up Jamie.

* * *

 

 

When Oliver had picked up Jamie he had already been asleep. He had only woken when Oliver had carried him to bed and said a sleepy ‘I love you’ before falling asleep again.

 

“Hey Jam-Jam. Can we talk for a second?” Oliver asked the next morning. Jamie nodded and waited for his father to continue.

 

“I wanted to ask you something. I have been seeing someone. A woman. And I would like to make that more serious, but I wont do that if you aren’t okay with it.”

 

“Does she know about me? Have you kissed her? Is she your girlfriend?” The questions flew out of Jamie’s mouth and he practically jumped on the couch where he was sitting.

 

“Of course she knows about you. You are the most important thing in my life. And yes, I have kissed her. And no, she is not my girlfriend, but I would like her to be. But not if you don’t like her”

 

“But I won’t know if I like her before I meet her.” Jamie said

 

“You’re too smart for your own good sometimes. You definitely got that from your mother.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Will this lady be my new mom?” Jamie looked at Oliver expectantly. He couldn’t figure out if he wanted a new mom or not.

 

“No. And yes. No one can ever replace your mom. She loved you very much and she still does, I know it. But that doesn’t mean someone else can’t help take over her job. Maybe she can be like a mom to you, maybe you’ll even call her mom one day. But your mom, Amelia, will always be your mom. No matter what that doesn’t change.”

 

“Okay.” Jamie nodded and actually looked like he was considering what Oliver had said. “When can I meet her?”

 

“Actually, you already have. It’s Miss Felicity” Oliver was nervous about the reaction he would get. He didn’t expect Jamie to start jumping on the couch for real this time.

 

“Really? Are you serious? That is the best, Daddy!!”

 

“Is it okay?”

 

“Yes!” Jamie said and nodded very eagerly. He sobered down. “Can we watch one of moms videos now?”

 

“Of course Jamie.” Oliver put on the video. “What do you say we invite Felicity over for dinner? You can help me cook, show her how good you are?”

 

“Can we make lasagna?”

 

“Anything you want. I’ll go call her, and then I’ll watch the video with you.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver had invited Felicity over for lasagna and when she arrived, they had their hands full, so Oliver yelled that the door was open, and to follow the smell to the kitchen.

 

“This place is amazing!” The apartment was big. Not Queen Mansion big, but big. It was a penthouse apartment with a glass façade overlooking the Starling City Skyline. The apartment itself was kept simple. Few pieces of furniture, but it was filled with pictures. Of Amelia and Oliver. Amelia and Jamie. All three of them. Newer pictures of Jamie and Oliver. Thea was in a lot of them too, and she should also get the credit for the design of the apartment.

 

“What exactly is it that you do for a living? I don’t think I’ve ever asked that.” Felicity looked at the two boys. It was so obvious that they were father and son.

 

“You clearly haven’t been in the city long” Oliver said and chuckled.

 

“Daddy is famous!” Jamie said excitedly.

 

“Go get cleaned up. Dinner is almost done.” Jamie left the kitchen. “The kid was right. And so was I. You really haven’t been here long. 8 years ago and you would have known who I was the second you saw me. And now I sound braggy. That was not the point. The point is, my family own Queen Consolidated, and that happens to be a Fortune 500 company. I’m currently the CEO of said company.”

 

Felicity looked at him like he was shooting gold out of his hands. She was about to ask something when Jamie came back. So they ate dinner instead.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner they spend some time with Jamie and then Oliver put him to bed.

 

“So, are you going to elaborate on you job situation?”

 

Oliver chuckled. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to lie to you it was just so refreshing to meet someone who didn’t know who I was or what I have done. And I wanted to keep it that way for a while.”

 

“I get that. I’m not mad. Now I’m just curious” She was smiling and she moved closer to him on the couch and put a hand on his leg

 

“My father build the company. Was the CEO for as long as he lived. It was always the plan that I should take over. So I went to Harvard. I studied business. The first year didn’t go that well. The second a bit better, but my heart wasn’t in it. Then my father died, and I stepped up my game. I took a semester off to be with my mother and Thea. Then I really applied myself. And I did okay. I still wasn’t a perfect student, but I tried and it showed. I was no longer the ‘Billionaire playboy’ I had been in my youth. While I was away Walter Steele filled in as CEO and when I finished college I followed him for a year. Then I was supposed to take over, but then Amelia got pregnant and sick, so we postponed it. 2 years ago I officially took over as CEO, but Walter still helps a lot. I wanted to spend time with Jamie and he understood that. So he is my Vice President and I really couldn’t do it without him. He was my fathers best friend.”

 

“He sounds like a good man” Then Felicity turned on the TV and found some movie that was just now starting and curled into Oliver’s side. He wrapped an arm around her.

 

 

* * *

 

Oliver couldn’t remember the last time he had watched a movie that didn’t have Tarzan or some other animated character in the lead role. Felicity being there only helped.

 

“That was a good movie. And no one sang. And there was no animation. This might just be my new favorite movie.” Oliver said and kissed Felicity on the hair.

 

She chuckled and leaned up to kiss him back. “It’s getting late. I should be getting home.” Oliver hummed his agreement, but she never made it further than Oliver’s lap as she ended up straddling him.

 

The goodnight kiss ended up being much more than that. Oliver’s hands roamed her back and Felicity’s fingers carted through his hair. Felicity grinded her hips down on his and his hands immediately went to her ass to keep her still. That mission was soon lost to the need to run his hands over her ass and the back of her thighs. When she moved again they both groaned loudly.

 

“Oliver… ohhh… I really should… goooooo” While she had spoken, his tongue had found her piercing and was lightly tugging on it. After a few more minutes Felicity scrambled away from him and stood up. When she looked down at Oliver she could see his eyes dark with desire. She knew her own would be a mirror image.

 

“As much as I would love to continue this, I won’t do this with your son down the hall” Oliver rose from the couch and looked graceful and dangerous. Like he was a predator.

 

“Are you that loud, miss Smoak?”

 

Even in the heated moment Felicity knew he was only teasing. She knew he would never really go through with it while Jamie was asleep down the hall. But that didn’t keep her from playing the game with him.

 

“Oh, I was talking about you, Mr. Queen.” She said with a sly smile. Then she wandered off towards the door making sure to put some extra sway in her hips.

 

Oliver was left to stand there and watch her leave. She was going to be the death of him.


	3. It's our hearts that make the beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapters had a lot of dialogue. This one i pretty much only dialogue.
> 
> And I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I originally didn't plan to write more than the first two chapters, but then i changed a little thing in the second chapter, and I didn't end up a place where I felt like i could end it. But I also didn't know how to continue. But here it is.

Oliver and Felicity saw each other at school the following week, but no more than that. For once Oliver had a lot of work to do at QC, so he didn’t have time for much else. Felicity did however come by on Saturday. Much like the week before, Oliver and Jamie cooked, they ate, and the Jamie went to play in his room. It hadn’t been long before the doorbell rang, and Oliver moved to open it.

 

“Sara?”

 

“Hey Ollie. I kinda need your help” Sara was leaning against the doorframe and sending him a pleading smile.

 

“I am kinda in the middle of something here.”

 

“Yeah, but this can’t wait.” With that said she grabbed something behind her and moved into the apartment.

Apparently that something was in fact a someone. More specifically, it was Laurel. A crying Laurel.

 

The front door was clearly visible from the couch and Felicity was looking a bit confused. Oliver had the same feeling.

 

“Sara, what is going on?”

 

Sara sat Laurel down on the couch, and moved towards Oliver

 

“She had a fight with Tommy”

 

“And that is my problem because…?”

 

“Oh, come on, Ollie!”

 

“Tommy is one of my best friends, yes. Laurel and I are okay after… everything, but I still don’t see how this became my responsibility.” Oliver was pretty confused as to why he had his crying ex girlfriend sitting on his couch next to his current girlfriend (was she his girlfriend? They hadn’t really discussed it… That could wait)

 

“Because you love me and I’m awesome?” Sara was showing of her best smile, and she knew perfectly well that Oliver would never be able to tell her no.

 

“This is why I normally don’t have female friends…” Oliver mumbled as he headed towards the couch. But everyone clearly heard what he had said.

 

Oliver sat down on the coffee table across from Laurel and he gave Felicity an apologizing smile. She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m going to see what Jamie is doing.” And then she walked into his room.

 

“So, tell me what happened?”

* * *

 

 

“Hey Jamie.” Felicity entered the boy’s room. It was clear that he had everything a little boy could wish for.

 

“Hey Miss Felicity.”

 

“Jamie, you don’t have to call me that when we’re not at school” She smiled fondly at him. She had told him this plenty of times already

 

“Then what should I call you?”

 

“Felicity is fine.”

 

“Can I call you Lis? Felicity is kinda long and hard to say.” He looked a bit shy. But Felicity just smiled at him

 

“Lis. I like that. I’ve never had that many nicknames.”

 

“Really? We all have nicknames. Daddy and Aunt Speedy calls me Jam-Jam, and Aunt Speedy’s real name is Thea. And she calls daddy ‘Ollie’. So now you have one too!”

 

“I do. I’m very glad.” She smiled at his enthusiasm.

 

“Did I hear Aunt Sara in the living room?”

 

“Yes, I believe it was her.”

 

“I wanna go say hi.”

 

“Jamie, I think you should wait. She brought someone with her for your dad to speak to. Laurel, I believe.”

 

“Laurel? What is she doing here? She is never here without Uncle Tommy. Daddy always says they’re fine, but I don’t think they are good friends.”

 

Felicity had caught the conversation between Oliver and Sara, and she was guessing she was an ex, so it was clear why they might not be the best of friends.

 

“Hmm. Who’s Sara?” She knew asking the 5-year-old was a cheap shot, and that she probably wouldn’t get the whole picture, but only his experiences. But she would take what she could get, because she was curious.

 

“Aunt Sara is cool! She is one of daddy’s best friends. Like Uncle Tommy and Uncle Diggle. Daddy and Uncle Tommy have been friends forever. He became friends with Aunt Sara in High School. Uncle Diggle was a couple of years after I was born. He has big arms. Even bigger than daddy’s.

Laurel and Aunt Sara are sisters.”

 

It didn’t slip by Felicity, how he only referred to Sara as his aunt.

The front door closed, but Felicity could still hear talking.

 

“Aunt Sara travelled a lot when I was younger so I didn’t know her so well, but now she is here a lot and she is really cool! She met someone when she was out travelling. Her name is Nyssa. She is a little weird, but I like her. She makes Aunt Sara smile.”

* * *

 

 

Felicity excused herself, and said she would see if they were done in the living room.

 

“I could kiss you right now, Ollie!” Sara had her hands on both sides of Oliver’s face.

 

“If it wasn’t because you were so hairy and stuff.” She smiled as she released his face. This proved Felicity’s suspicions.

 

“You owe me one Lance. Big time.” Oliver called after her as she was leaving.

 

“Love you!” She called over her shoulder just as she was about to leave the apartment.

 

Oliver was running a hand down his face when he noticed Felicity.

 

“Hey. I’m sorry about that. I really have no idea why Sara had the brilliant idea to bring her here.”

 

“It’s fine. It got Jamie to tell me all your dirty little secrets, so it’s all good.”

 

“You are very funny, Miss Smoak.” He said as he moved towards her and put his hands on her waist. Felicity’s arms automatically came up around his neck.

 

“Ah, you haven’t heard. I have gotten a nickname. Apparently ‘Felicity’ is too ‘long and hard’ to say” She smiled up at him.

 

“Ahh, and what might this new nickname be then?”

 

“Lis.”

 

“Hmm. I like it, but I like Felicity better. I think I’ll stick with that if that’s okay with you.”

 

“That is perfectly fine by me” She said and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later on in the evening, after they had put Jamie to bed, Felicity became too curious and asked Oliver about Laurel and how it went.

 

“Did you help her?”

 

“I don’t know? Maybe? A bit?” Everything he said sounded like a question.

“I have know Tommy since… forever, so I guess it was reasonable of Sara to think I would be able to understand him, but I’m not sure if I helped though. I hope I did.”

 

“I was talking to Jamie. I couldn’t help but notice; he says Aunt Sara and Uncle Tommy, but just Laurel. I don’t’ want to pry, but I was curious.”

 

“We don’t see her much. She is only ever here with Tommy. For a long time we didn’t speak. It’s only after her and Tommy started dating that we both made an effort to become friends again. But it will never be like it was.” They weren’t looking at each other. Felicity had her head on Oliver’s shoulder and he stroked her hair.

 

“And what was it like?” she asked very quietly.

 

“I dated Laurel all through high school. Well, it was on and off all the time, but from freshman until senior year we were together a lot of the time. And as I said last week, had you been here 8 years ago you would have known me. I was the playboy billionaire. I cheated on her. A lot. And she knew. Sometimes she didn’t care. Other times we broke up. But then a couple of weeks later she would decide that she missed me, or that she could save me, or that it would be different this time. It just never was.”

 

By now Felicity was looking at him. Listening to his story. Just like she had when he had told her about Amelia.

 

“Everybody was always so sure that Laurel and I would end up together. That we would move in together, get married, have kids. It scared the crap out of me. So I acted out. I cheated. I slept with whomever I could find. Not the healthiest way to deal, I know, but it was all I felt like I could do. I don’t know why I never said ‘no’ to getting back together. Maybe it was because it was always so good in the beginning. It was so easy.

But in the end I had to end it. And I did that the worst way possible. I got a bit to drink. And I messed up. Big time. Sara is Laurel’s younger sister, by a year. And I new she had a crush on me, and I knew she would love pissing off Laurel. So it wasn’t hard. I slept with her. I massively ruined my relationship with Laurel and her relationship with her sister. Laurel and I didn’t speak for years. Sara and Laurel were on the outs for years.”

 

“But isn’t Sara..”

 

“A lesbian? Yes. Or, I don’t know. I think technically she might be bi, but I was the last guy she slept with, so I’m not sure. And I do realize how horribly I am selling myself right now. But my point was, Laurel and I were friends, really good friends, but we can never go back to that. I ruined that for us.”

 

“You’re not selling yourself horribly. It’s not good, but it isn’t horrible either. You are not that person anymore. Not in any way. It shows in everything you do and say. First of all, you regret what you did, and that is a big step in my opinion. Second, you were afraid of commitment. But when you told me about Amelia and Jamie, you said that you _wanted_ that. You wanted the baby. That is not a man who is still afraid of commitment. And I think if you want to, Laurel and you could get back to where you were.”

 

“You are remarkable.” Oliver said as he leaned in and kissed her briefly.

 

“Thank you for remarking on it.” Felicity smiled brightly

 

 

* * *

 

 

For a few more weeks it worked like this. Felicity would come by, they cooked (Usually Felicity would watch. She could not cook to save her life) and they had a good time. After Jamie went to sleep it would usually end in a make-out session on the couch, because they acted like teenagers. 

 

One week Jamie spent with Grandma Moira. Which meant Oliver and Felicity were finally alone. They went out for a fancy dinner; they even danced a bit, much to Oliver’s protest.

When they came back home the mood changed instantly, and they both felt it.

 

“Miss Smoak, I believe it is time to see if you are as loud as you say.” Oliver said while kissing down her neck

 

“You’re forgetting something, Mr. Queen, I was talking about you.” She giggled, but it turned into a moan when he found a specific spot on her neck.

 

“Let’s see about that” and with that he lifted her off the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist.

 

 

* * *

 

Oliver woke up the next morning, feeling warmer than usual and with a weight across his chest. He could feel small puffs of air fan over his upper body. His mind finally caught up and he knew who was there. Felicity. He smiled without even opening his eyes. He could hear her heavy breathing that told she was still asleep.

After a few minutes Oliver finally opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. It had been a long time since Oliver had woken like this. To be honest he couldn’t remember the last time. But it felt good. Really good. He could feel her soft skin and curves pressed against him, and when he tightened his arms around her, she would cuddle in closer. Her head was on his shoulder; her hand was over his heart. Fitting – she already had his heart. He had already fallen.  

 

* * *

 

She blinked open her eyes, but immediately closed them again. It was too bright. But she sought out the warmth next to her. Pressed herself closer. When she opened her eyes again she saw a male torso. She didn’t think about it. She closed her eyes again. Then her brain woke up.

 

Last night. The dinner. Going back to his place. Oliver. She was lying on top of Oliver. A very naked Oliver. She smiled and snuggled closer. It had been an amazing night. And he had been right – she had been loud. But then again, so had he. Her thumb started stroking along his chest.

 

“Hi” a sleepy voice said. It might just be the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

 

“Hi” She smiled into his chest and he held her closer.

 

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so he could see her. He kissed her. It evolved. After some time her head came back to his shoulder, and they just lay there.

 

“It hate to do this, but I really have to pee.” Oliver said. Felicity laughed and rolled to the side. When Oliver was gone she sat up and tried to do something about her hair. She could feel it was completely out of control.

 

Oliver came back and sat down on the bed behind her and kissed her shoulder. Then he ruffled her hair.

 

“Hey!”

 

“I like your bed head. It looks cute.”  He kissed her shoulder again and smiled up at her. “Do you want some breakfast?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“You.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**2 years later**

“Jamie! What do you want for breakfast?” Felicity called out

 

The almost 8-year-old came running.

 

“You’re making breakfast?” He looked horrified

 

“No. We both know that could only end in disaster. It was just so I could tell your father when he came back from his run.”

 

“Thank God” He looked relieved

 

“Hey!”

 

“Lis? Can I ask you something?” He asked shyly.

 

“Anything, Jamie.”

 

“I… I remember,” She could see it was difficult for him, so she put her hand on his shoulder to encourage him. He took a deep breath. “I remember daddy once told me, that no one could replace my mom, but that someone could take over her job.”

 

“Where are you going with this, Jamie? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

 

“I do.” He smiled. “He also said, that someday he might find someone to take over her job and if I felt like it, I could call her mom. And I know you’re not my mother, but you are the closest thing I have.” He looked down at his shoes.

 

“Jamie, I love you. Just as much as I would have if you were my own son.” She put a hand under his chin and raised his head to look at him. “If you’re asking me if you can call me mom, then you shouldn’t even have to ask. Of course you can. And I’ll never replace your mother, I can’t to that, but I will love you always” she kissed him on top of his head.

 

He hugged her, as tightly as he dared.

 

“I love you too.” It wasn’t the first time he had said that to her. But it always put tears in her eyes. “Mom” Now that, that made her cry.

 

Jamie ran off to play in his room after saying what he wanted for breakfast.

 

Suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind and landed on her slightly larger than normal belly. She leaned back into him on instinct.

 

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear.

 

“I know. I love you too.” She smiled.

 

He put his hands on her hips and leaned down and around her to press a kiss to her belly.

 

“He has been scared to ask you for the last couple of days.”

 

“You knew?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because he wanted to ask you himself. Even if it terrified him. I’m pretty sure he got that from Amelia. Well no, I’m 100% sure he got that from her. I had run in the opposite direction.”

 

Felicity laughed. “I’m glad he did. I love that beautiful little boy.”

 

Oliver grabbed her hand and his finger automatically ran over the ring on her finger until he was stopped by the big diamond. He couldn’t wait until they had some that matched. He kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Let’s make some breakfast.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter and story titles are all from Twenty One Pilots
> 
> Holding on to you  
> Tear in my heart  
> The Judge  
> Holding on to you (again)


End file.
